The Protection of Riddles
by Starlight999
Summary: Storm is a teenager who was driven crazy by the death of her parent. Trusting people in Arkham was hard even the doctors until she met The Riddler. Will he be Storm's protector in Arkham City? please review. Completed sequel out now. Edit: Storm's birthday.
1. prologue part 1

Prologue

Storm rolled over in her bed her hand hitting the snooze button on the alarm for the fourth time that morning, wishing it was not Friday morning but Saturday morning when she could sleep as long as she wanted. Her phone vibrated before it started ringing with an air raid siren sound effect, her hand fumbled over the bedside table knocking her IPhone onto the floor.

"Great, just great." Storm muttered as she sat up in bed. The ringtone gradually increased in volume the longer Storm ignored it. Storm picked up her phone off the floor and looked at the caller I.D, a cartoon drawing of a cat was in the place of the caller picture with the caller's name underneath.

**Katie 'Kat' Carter**

"Hey Kat bit early isn't it" Storm asked yawning.

"Just making sure you were up, anyway we have a drama exam today and to celebrate do you want to come to the cinema with me tonight." Kat asked.

"Sure, my parents can pick us up because they both work near the cinema." Storm replied

"Tonight after school come to mine pick up at ten outside the cinema. I'll see you on the bus in an hour, don't be late again." Kat demanded.

"Okay Kat, I'll see you on the bus." Storm laughed hanging up the phone. A Border collie puppy around the age of six months jumped up onto Storm's bed and started licking her hand, begging to be stroked. Storm automatically ran her hand over the puppy's fur as she looked around her room.

-?-

The room consisted of a wooden desk, an old battered office chair, a cracked mirror, a set of draws with a handle missing, a bedside table, her bed and the puppy's bed. On Storm's desk lay her school books, her jewellery box and her father's old laptop. Next to her desk lay a black rucksack with different badges attached. The walls were plastered with posters, some displaying amateur photographs of the Batman or the Bat signal others painted green with yellow question marks painted on top. One well-loved teddy bear with one missing eye sat on the bedside table under the lamp. Her duvet cover was home dyed green with white patches in certain places.

-?-

Storm sighed as she got up and walked into the bathroom dragging her feet across the warn carpet. She looked into the mirror. Her reflection showed a girl with bags under her eyes, the reminder of how badly her sleep was because her neighbour had the music volume at full. Storm splashed water in her face to wake herself up before scrubbing her face with clean and clear face scrub. After Storm had dried her face she changed into her school uniform and pulled on the blazer. Finally Storm dragged a brush through her long brown hair and slipped a green headband into her hair.

-?-

The Border collie pup yapped as Storm picked up her school bag and began loading up her school books.

"Calm down Chrystal, I'll take you for a walk. But only around the block and a quick walk I don't feel safe on my own in the Narrows. Go get your lead." Storm giggled as Chrystal bounded out of the room and into the hallway. A few minutes later Chrystal bounded back in carrying a red leather lead that matched her collar and dropped it at Storm's feet. Chrystal sat the second she dropped her lead her wagging back and forth over the carpet, she looked up at storm with her hazel puppy eyes begging for a walk.

"Good girl, Chrystal. Now remember only a short walk." Storm expressed as she clipped the lead on to Chrystal's collar.

-?-

The walk was short but quick because Storm ran around the block with the puppy running alongside her. The Narrows were a rundown island situated between Downtown Gotham and Midtown Gotham and was also the roughest part of Gotham to grow up in but to Storm it was home. She was not the only person in her school to live in the Narrows but she was one of only a handful of student who lived in the Narrows and wasn't afraid of the other residence even if she didn't feel safe. Storm panted as she opened the front door to her family's flat letting Chrystal run back to her room. Storm sauntered back to her room, her drama performance running though her mind. She picked up her school bag and her bag with her change of clothing then looked at the time on her phone.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late again." Storm muttered to herself throwing her bag onto her shoulders. She ran through the hallway to the kitchen where her parents were having their breakfast, Storm calmly walked in and picked up a slice of toast covered in chocolate spread.

"Morning mum, morning dad. Could you pick me up at the cinema at ten tonight? Kat's taking me as a celebration of our final exam for this year ending." Storm asked

"Sure, we'll wait for you outside. We'll be in the car be out quickly not like last time." Her mother replied handing Storm some money. "There is twenty there, for you lunch and popcorn for tonight."

"Thanks but I got to go or I'll miss the bus again." Storm replied running out the kitchen and out the flat. Storm ran through the streets of the Narrows dodging pedestrians all the way to the bus stop.

-?-

6 hours later.

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Storm dragged her clothing bag out of her locker and slung it over her back with her school bag.

"Hurry up Storm or we'll miss the bus and I don't fancy walking to Downtown Gotham, I know you're used to walking from the Narrows but I hate walking." Kat moaned tugging on Storm's blazer sleeve.

"I'm coming Kat." Storm laughed as she was dragged along the corridor by Kat. "John! Wait a second Kat."

Storm pulled her arm out of Kat's grasp and pushed through the crowd of students to get to John who was playing on a game on his IPod. She put her hands over his eyes causing him to jump.

"Guess who?" Storm asked with a slight giggle.

"Oh I don't is it…? Kat. No wait Storm." He joked turning around a large smile adorning his face. "Hey Flower, how was the exam?"

"It went well, sort of, Anna slipped over after standing on the hem of the dress she was wearing but otherwise it was fine." Storm replied. John leant forward and brushed his lips against Storm's lips but then she pulled him closer into a full kiss. John broke the kiss pulling her away from him in order to ask her something.

"Storm, do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" John asked

"Oh sorry, I can't I'm going to the cinema tonight with Kat and it's a girls night only. I'm really sorry. What about tomorrow night?" Storm replied apologetically taking hold of John's hands and looking into his eyes.

"Storm we're going to miss the bus." Kat demanded with disgust. "Will you two lovebirds hurry up? Please!"

Storm stood up on her tiptoes and kissed John goodbye.

**Continued in part 2**


	2. prologue part 2

Prologue part 2

The delicious smell of popcorn filled the air of the cinema's lobby and the chatter of movie goers expelled the silence from the room. The queue for the tickets was extremely long which made Kat and Storm glad that they arrived extra early. After nearly twenty minutes of waiting in line Kat bought both the tickets even with Storm's protest.

"If you won't let me buy my ticket, I'm buying your popcorn." Storm stated ignoring Kat begging Storm to let her pay for the popcorn as well as the tickets. Storm handed Kat a large bag of sweet popcorn whilst picking up her own large bag of salted popcorn and two large colas.

"You do realise we have ten minutes to waste until the film starts, what do you want to do Kat?" Storm asked eating a handful of popcorn as they sat down on a sofa.

"I don't know, shall we just head to the auditorium and wait." Kat replied getting up.

-?-

The credits of the film rolled over the screen as the music echoed from the speakers as the auditorium cleared but Kat and Storm waited until the credits ended.

"I think it's disrespectful if people don't stay and watch the credit because it takes so many people to make one film." Kat said as they left the auditorium. "Hold on a minute I need the loo."

Kat disappeared through the door to the ladies toilets and Storm leant against the wall checking her text messages. Ten minutes later Kat returned tapping Storm on the shoulder.

"How long did it take you? I'm going to be in so much trouble I was meant to be out five minutes ago." Storm moaned but Kat just laughed as they walked towards the stairs.

-?-

Kat and Storm laughed and joked about as they left the cinema their arms linked skipping like children but the joyous mood was ended at the sound of two gunshots. A crowd gathered around a car parked in front of the cinema. Storm looked up recognizing the silver Nissan to be her parent's car. A woman's scream echoed through the streets and Storm panicked dropping her popcorn onto the steps of the cinema, she ran down the steps towards the car. Pushing through the crowd Storm started hyperventilating.

"MOTHER, FATHER NO" she screamed dropping to her knees at the sight dead bodies of her parents. The yap of a puppy in the back of the car made Storm look up to see Chrystal scratching at the window.

"Chrystal!" She cried out tears running down her face. "Oh my god you're Okay" Storm opened the back door of the car letting the puppy jump out and cower in her owner's arms.

"Somebody call the cops" Kat yelled putting her arm around Storm. "NOW!"

-?-

Storm sat on the steps of the cinema tears running down her face, Chrystal cradled in her arms, a blanket around them both and Kat's arm around her shoulder. Kat also had tears running down her face causing her mascara to run and become smudged across her face every time she rubbed her eyes. Blue and red lights flashed across the crime scene which had been taped off by the police. Storm sat in silence, as any witness was questioned, wondering why somebody would do this to her parents. Storm's parents were not rich or influential, they were just hard working people who loved their daughter and would bring her up the best they could even if they didn't have much money. The siren from an ambulance wailed getting louder the closer it got. Storm looked up for the first time in ages, dried tears staining her face, watching as the ambulance arrived. The paramedics walked over to the two body bags lying side by side on the pathment and as if nobody was inside the bag they lifted up the bag and placed it in the back of the ambulance. Storm closed her eyes tightly wishing she could block out the sound of her parent's bodies being loaded into the ambulance. A hand rested itself on Storm's shoulder but it was not Kat's because she quickly stood up.

"Storm. I am Commissioner Gordon, I'm sorry for your lost. But you need to come down to the GCPD with me." The commissioner said with a sigh.

Storm looked up, her eyes puffy with fresh tears running down her face then dripping onto Chrystal's fur.

-?-

Storm sat on a hard metal chair still cradling Crystal in her arms. The GCPD carried on its usual working schedule as if nothing had happened. Storm could not carry on, her parents were always there for her but they no longer were. The Commissioner entered the office followed by a social worker who looked like she was fresh out of collage.

"Storm you are heading home to collect your things then going to a care home. This is Helena, she will be your social worker" Commissioner Gordon said softly then he gestured for Helena to talk to Storm. Helena placed her black leather handbag on to the floor before perching herself on the edge of the chair carefully as if it was really hot.

"Storm, you have a lovely name. What's your dog's name?" Helena asked

"Chrystal." Storm replied cuddling the puppy closer to her body. Commissioner Gordon left the room allowing them to talk in privacy.

"That's a beautiful name, did you choose it?" Helena asked with Storm nodding in reply.

"She was my fifteenth birthday present from my parents." Storm explained.

Helena lent forward, as she did she picked up her handbag and placed it on her lap. Helena rummaged through her bag looking for something. She must have found it because she stopped rummaging in her bag and stood up.

"Sorry about cutting our conversation short but we've run out of time and we need to go and get your things." Helena apologised.

Storm reluctantly followed Helena's lead and stood up finally letting Chrystal walk alongside her.

-?-

Two bin bags and a small rucksack held everything Storm owned not including the items he had in her school bag. Chrystal's bed and the hand full of dog toys she owned were placed in another bin bag then put with the rest of Storm's things.

"That's virtually it I just have to get one more thing to get." Storm sighed as she slid under the bed. Her hands brushed an odd sock long missing its pair and a long dead spider body off the loose floor board and lifted it. Storm lifted out a battered shoe box and pushed it back into the light of day for the first time in months. She brushed the dust and dirt off her front as Helena came back in. Storm picked the box up and placed it on the bed with everything else.

"I'm ready to go." Storm stated looking around her room for the last time.

* * *

**Two months later**

Storm screamed. Tears running down her face. The entire class looked at her in fear nobody knew what was wrong until she cried out.

"It was all my fault. It was all my fault." Storm cried curling up into a tight ball in the back corner of the classroom. Kat scampered over to Storm and placed her arm around Storm's shoulders just like she did on the night Storm's parents were killed.

"Miss, call an ambulance now somethings wrong." Kat demanded.

-?-

They never found her parent's killer.

* * *

**Hi Starlight999 here I know I wrote prologue part 1 and 2 after chapter 1-11 but my friend gave me the idea because he wanted to know a little bit of Storm's back story. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Storm was a fifteen year old teenager who had everything she wanted parents who loved her, a roof over her head and a friend that stayed by her side, her dog.

One morning Storm woke up in a cell, she instantly panicked. A female doctor came running down the corridor, the doctor stopped in front of Storm's cell.

"Calm down Storm panicking won't help." The doctor exclaimed.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Arkham…"

"The madhouse! What the hell am I doing in Arkham?"

The doctor looked at Storm with disbelief, her eyes were full of confusion.

"Storm, don't you remember why you are here?"

Storm shook her head. The doctor took a ring of keys from her pocket then unlocked the cell door with the smallest key on the ring. The doctor entered the cell locking the door behind her then crossed the small gap between the door and the bed perching on the end of the bed the doctor spoke to Storm with a soft voice that had an element of sadness to it.

"Storm, your mother and farther were murdered two months ago, correct." Storm nodded "Last night you were brought into Arkham Asylum after have two breakdowns within two hours of each other one was at school and the other was at Gotham General you were screaming out it was all your fault causing your classmates to become extremely freaked out. Only Kat understood what you were on about she got the teacher to call the paramedics then the hospital referred you here."

Tears welled up in Storm's eyes as she recalled the tragic event.

"It was all my fault I shouldn't have gone to the cinema" Storm murmured.

"Storm it wasn't your fault nothing would have stopped that man from killing somebody. Don't blame yourself"

This remark angered Storm everybody said it wasn't her fault but she knew it was her damn fault. If she had not gone out to meet Kat Storm's parents would have not needed to pick her up.

"IT WAS MY FAULT AND NOTHING YOU SAY WILL CHANGE THAT!" Storm yelled with tears running down her face, "Where is crystal?"

"Who?" the doctor asked.

"My dog the only thing I have left from my parents"

"Oh she is staying with Kat and her family."

Storm sighed, at least crystal was safe. When storm turned around the doctor had left the cell and was nowhere to be seen. Sitting herself down on the bed Storm looked around the cell she was in; the only other things in the cell was a table and a chair. Storm then looked though the bars of the cell seeing that she was the only person in that cell block. The doctor returned holding an orange bundle in her arms when the doctor reached the cell Storm was in sheshe slid the bundle though the bars of the cell.

"Storm, you need to change out of your school uniform and put this on it isn't the most flattering attire but its warden Strange's orders. Then we are moving you to the intensive treatment holding cells because budget cuts have caused us to close this ward."

Storm gracefully took the prison uniform and changed into it. She folded her school uniform up and placed it on to the bed. Storm tapped the Doctor on the shoulder who then turned around and placed handcuffs around Storm's wrists as the doctor did it she looked at Storm and mouthed "sorry."

Storm followed the doctor thought the corridors staying silent whilst listening to the doctor waffle on about rules. After a long walk the pair arrived outside the intensive treatment centre.

"Now Storm you are going to be on the same ward as class 9 villains and psychopaths, whatever they say to you ignore them. My name is Rebecca I will be your doctor while you are here.

Storm nodded then followed Rebecca into the ward. Storm did not look up but she could hear the inmates whispering to each other or in the case of Jervis Tetch (AKA The Mad Hatter) talking to themselves.

Rebecca stopped in front of an empty cell between Harley Quinn and Edward Nigma.

"Ooooh, a new inmate" Harley squealed "what did she do to get put with us?"

Rebecca glared at Harley.

"The ward she was on got decommissioned that should he enough for you Quinn"

Rebecca locked Storm in the cell the left as quickly as she could.

"The name's Harley, I'll watch over you I know what it's like…"

Harley Quinn was cut off by Edward Nigma.

"Shut it Quinn she doesn't want to be another joker goon or another jester."

Storm looked to Edward who had not even looked up from his riddle book to insult Harley Quinn. Out of the corner of his eye Edward saw Storm watching him. Sitting up Edward put down his book and walked over to the bars that separated their cells. He extended arm though the bars offering a hand shake. Storm hesitated before accepting the hand shake.

"My name is Edward Nigma AKA The Riddler and you are?"

" My name is Storm."


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome to Arkham Asylum Storm nobody will harm you whilst you are under my protection."

Storm smiled. When Edward released Storm's hands she noticed her hands were shaking from the adrenalin rush from meeting a super criminal. Storm felt safer now that she had a protector in Arkham.

"Before we go any further in this conversation may I ask you a riddle?" Edward asked

"Sure," Storm did not know what to expect sure she like puzzles, riddles and brain teasers but The Riddler's riddles where on another level.

"Riddle me this, when you throw it out the window you get a grieving wife, but bring it back thought the door you have a new life. What am I?"

Storm sat for a few minutes thinking. She knew this she heard it before.

"Is it the letter n?"

"Well done Storm even Harley couldn't get that besides she can't get the simplest riddle"

Storm giggled maybe life in Arkham won't be so bad after all.

As the day lingered on Storm became increasingly board she had nothing to do unlike the other inmates, they had books to read or they could talk to the other inmates. Storm only had The Riddler to talk to but he was reading another book of riddles. Storm sat on the bed and looked over at Harley who was playing with what looked like a handmade Joker doll.

"Sad isn't it?"

Storm jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. She turned to see Edward looking at her.

"Yeah" Storm sighed "I hate being here, I'm just so board I have nothing to do"

Edward was no longer looking at her, he had turned his back on her and was rummaging around under his bed. Storm was confused until he walked back over to the bars carrying a very dusty book. He held the book out to her.

"Here take this."

Storm took it with no hesitation finally something to do in this place. She used her hand to brush off the dust to read the title: Beginners guide to riddles.

"Seriously." Storm exclaimed. Edward just laughed.

"It's all I've got if you want to be board for the next week give it back."

This confused Storm what did he mean "for the next week."

"No, the books fine. But what did you mean for the next week."

"Of cause you don't know every prisoner from Arkham and Black Gate are being released into Arkham City."

Storm was shocked. Why her doctor, Rebecca, did not tell her this was a mystery.

"Edward, how do you know that?"

"It's my job to know"

This was not a good. Storm in Arkham city she would not last five seconds.

"When will we be put in there?"

"In six days on Monday."

This reassured Storm a little bit, she had six days to get a reputation so that nobody would hurt her. That's the hard bit that may not work.

As the evening rolled in the guards brought round dinner. Edward gave a sarcastic "yay" as the tray was slid under the bars. Cold chicken, lumpy gravy, soggy carrots and rock hard potatoes. Storm was hungry and ate her food the taste was worse than its appearance but it was food none the less. Her tray was the first to be slid back under the bars. The food was heavy in Storm's stomach she should have eaten slower. The only sound was the clatter of trays and the clinking of cutlery, Storm laid down on the bed and started reading. The book was more interesting than she thought it would be so the saying "never judge a book by its cover was true." Edward had left notes written in pencil next to riddles stating how he would use that particular riddle and who he would tell it to. At nine the lights went out Storm had not realised that she had been reading for three hours straight and she was only a quarter of the way though the book. Storm folded the corner of the page and then put the book under her pillow. Rolling over Storm fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5 days to go.

The morning came too fast. Storm was enjoying the dream. She was with her parents, they were alive. Two guards walked down the corridor one each side dragging their batons against the bars as they walked. Storm sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her eyes.

"For god's sake" Storm yell lunging at the bars, "will you cut that out we're all up"

The guard ignored her and carried on walking. Storm's arm shot through the bars and grabbed the collar of the guard's uniform. In one swift movement Storm smashed the guard's head against the bar of her cell. The guard fell to the floor unconscious. Commotion stirred throughout the cell block. How could a fifteen year old girl be able to take out a guard just like that? Storm stepped back devastated at what she had just done.

"We have a fighter. We have a fighter" Harley yelled.

The other guard bounded across the corridor to move his co-worker away from the bars. Blood ran down the unconscious guard's face starting at his forehead.

"Where did you learn that?" Edward wondered

"I thought you had all the answers." Storm said cheekily, "and I leant that from my friend's brother. I grew up a rough part of Gotham"

"I can tell." Edward laughed

Storm started giggling, this was wrong why was she laughing at the misfortune of the guard. Perhaps the death of her parents changed more in her mind than just give her a break down.

"Storm stop reading you have an interview in five minutes."

Storm was almost finished the book Edward had given her.

"Storm stop now!" The guard yelled

Storm slammed the book shut then slammed it down on the bed.

"Okay! I guess it's time to face the music, right Nigma."

Edward nodded as Storm left the cell. The guard handcuffed her hands together then virtually dragged Storm down to the interview rooms. Storm was sat on the chair in the centre of the room her feet on the table. A buzz came from the door and Rebecca entered. Rebecca's heels echoed throughout the room. Rebecca sat down on the other chair opposite Storm then lent forward pressing the record button on the recorder.

"Guard remove the cuffs" Rebecca said

The guard glared at the doctor but obliged. After the guard removed the handcuffs Storm rubbed her wrist.

"Storm, what you did to that guard was appalling. One thing I want to know is why you did it."

"I don't know why I did it, I just did"

Rebecca sighed.

"The doctors are here to help, if you need to talk about anything…"

Storm looked up for a moment before standing thumping the table with her fists. The guard grabbed her arms. Storm took this as an act of aggression. She kicked the guard in the knee then slammed the guard's head into the wall. Rebecca sat still in fear. Storm clambered over the table and grabbed the doctor by the scruff of her shirt pinning her against the wall.

"Then let's talk. What's the deal with Arkham City?"

"How the hell do you know…? Oh wait you're in a cell next to The Riddler."

"TELL ME!"

"All inmates from Arkham Asylum and Black Gate are being put in there by order of Mayor Sharp and Warden Strange. That's all I know honest."

"Thanks."

Storm smiled before knocking her doctor out with one swift punch.

"What did I just do?" Storm muttered. But that didn't matter all she needed to do was to release The Riddler and get off of Arkham island. Storm took the keys from the guard and ran through the corridors back to the intensive treatment ward. Half way back to the ward the escape alarm went off with Rebecca calling out over the intercom:

"Class one patient called Storm has escaped. Don't shoot her."

Perfect just perfect Storm thought but she still pressed on. Her feet pounded the cold hard tiled floor as she kept running. The corridors were extremely quiet, too quiet to for the normal Arkham Asylum. Storm darted through the door that separated her from the Intensive treatment ward to be greeted by ten prison guards. She dropped the keys then raised her hands to her head as two guards came over Storm lashed out tripping the guards up. The guards knew she would not come quietly each of them pulled out their batons. Storm smiled punching the nearest cop in the stomach. She summersaulted though the air knocking another guard off his feet as she landed. It only took one of them to catch Storm off guard for them to knock her out.

Storm awoke with a splitting headache and blood dried in her hair. She as sat up she put her head in her hands.

"I am not doing that again. Why on earth did I even do that?"

"Well miss surprise is awake." Edward exclaimed. "You just keep getting more interesting every second Storm. So your skills are: intelligence, fairly strong and can fight like a cat. Now all you need is a name any ideas."

Edward paused.

"We'll decide that in Arkham city" Edward whispered though the bars with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 days to go.

Security in the intensive treatment ward had increased in response to Storm's escape two days ago. Today was Friday and the thought of living in Arkham city gave Storm butterflies in her stomach. By now Storm had memorised every riddle in Edward's book and every note he had written in the book. The riddles flashed through her mind as clear as day, every time she thought of a riddle the answer popped in immediately afterwards.

"Edward ask me a riddle any riddle."

"Okay, you'll never get this. Riddle me this, I see without seeing, to me darkness is as clear as daylight. What am I?"

"You're as blind as a bat"

Edward was shocked, how did she get that she cannot have heard that before he had never used it before.

"How?"

"The book you left notes in it like 'the answer is always in the riddle.'"

The intercom buzzed as Warden Strange started an announcement.

"Inmates you are having your clothing returned to you on Sunday, don't even try and escape in the next three days. As of Monday Arkham Asylum will no longer be your home. Don't think you are going free you all will be freed into a walled off area of Gotham called Arkham City this will be your home from now on, you are to take your clothes with you and change in Arkham City. Don't approach the wall this will be taken as an escape attempt and you will be killed. Have a nice day."

The intercom buzzed off. Storm's fears were confirmed she was going to Arkham City. Storm turned around thumping the wall with her fist causing the plaster to crumble.

"Ouch, what the hell did I do that for?" Storm yelled rubbing her knuckle.

"Told you so. Well at least we won't be behind bars any more. Right Storm?"

"Yeah. Whatever. I don't even want to go there."

"Well Storm tough. We all have to go. But you and I could cause a lot of problems in there."

Storm grinned with delight. What was she doing? She was conspiring with Edward Nigma. The Riddles of all the people in Arkham, the one person who would kill her if she got a riddle wrong. Storm's knuckle has gone bright red and became increasingly painful but she could move her finger so she had not broken anything. She shrugged it off it was her fault after all. She would not go to Arkham City with a bandage on her hand.

2 days to go.

Storm had one final interview before going into Arkham city. This time the guard didn't remove the handcuffs and he wasn't alone. Storm had four guards escorting her to the interview room each armed with tranquilisers and hand guns. Was she really that violent when she got angry? Storm sat in the chair with her feet on the table. Five minutes passed then ten. What was keeping the doctor? Rebecca finally walked in fear flooded through her. The only thing on her mind was how she will not let a girl half her age get the upper hand again. She sat down quietly opposite Storm and hit record on the recorder.

Storm rolled her eyes as Rebecca jotted down some notes.

"Feet off the table please." Rebecca asked not looking up from her notes. Storm complied huffing as she stomped her feet on the floor.

"What has happened to you Storm? When you first came here five days ago you were a sweet innocent teenager who wanted to get out of here. Now you seem to have developed a split personality one half of you is violent the other half is the same girl I first met."

Storm ignored her.

"Answer me Storm this is your last interview all I want is to make progress and not repeat Wednesday's incident."

"I WANT REVENGE ON THE PERSON WHO KILLED MY PARENTS! HAPPY NOW! Storm yelled at the doctor. The guards stepped forwards tranquilisers aimed at her but the doctor put her hand up to them.

"Calm down. Now let's talk about what you will wear in Arkham City because you can't exactly wear your uniform in there or the prison uniform."

"I don't care I'll take my uniform back also back at my house there is some green leggings in the top draw that's all I want to take with me cause they won't let me have Crystal back."

"Sorry Storm, they won't let you take Crystal in with you but Kat is looking after her very well from what I hear. I will get you the leggings personally."

Storm walked back to her cell not making any move to escape. Storm was shoved back in to her cell just as Edward was taken off to interview. The guard called her to the bars after he had locked the cell door, her cuffs were remove roughly causing the metal to cut into her wrist.

"Call that pay back." The guard sneered as he walked away. Storm gripped her hands tightly around the bard determined to say in control. This caused more blood to gush out of the wound, three drops of blood fell to the floor before Storm did anything about it. The cut scabbed over after ten minutes of ignoring it.

Edward came back to his cell an hour later a grin over his face. When he got into the cell he dragged another book out from his bed then slid it though the bars.

"Hide it in the clothing they give you tomorrow you'll need it in there."

Storm slipped it under her pillow just as the lights went out.

"Night Nigma." Storm whispered just loud enough for Edward to hear. Her sleep was uneasy all she could think about was what would be waiting for her in Arkham City.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1 day to go

Storm awoke early, living in Arkham City gave her a sleepless night. She pulled the book back out from under the pillow.

"Another riddle book seriously." Storm muttered sliding it back under the pillow. The door opened and two guards entered each pushing a food trolley. As they walked down the corridor they shoved trays.

Storm picked up her tray and looked at the porridge before dropping it back on the floor. It sloshed out of the bowl onto the floor and up the bars. Storm was the only person to not eat their food even when Edward and Harley told her to eat she didn't.

"I can't believe this is happening." Storm sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Riddle me this, what is tall when it's young and short when it's old?"

"Not now Edward and it's a candle."

"Just trying to cheer you up that's all. When we get in to Arkham City I will need help with some stuff I have asked for two items of mine to be taken in with me and I will need help carrying them."

"Okay, whatever." Storm said collapsing on the bed. Her life was never going to be the same but her life had changed the moment that man killed her parents.

"Oh Storm, Harley Quinn wants to talk"

"What Harley?!" Storm yelled. Harley wasn't expecting her to snap back. Harley beckoned Storm over. Storm looked over to Edward who had become engrossed in a book then crept over to the bars between her cell and Harley's cell.

"In Arkham City follow me I'll watch over you." Harley whispered, "Mister J and I are heading to the steel mill."

"Can't sorry Quinn, I'm stay with The Riddler. Joker's more likely to kill me than Nigma is." Storm said smiling at her horror in Harley's face. Storm sat on her bed for a moment before getting up and standing with her arms through the bars in the cell door.

"Storm"

"What?" Storm growled before realising it was Edward who had called her name, "sorry I thought you were Harley. What did you want?"

"I just wanted know. Why are you in Arkham?"

"Two months ago my parents were murdered as they waited to pick me up from the cinema this caused me to have a break down and develop a split personality. Why did you become obsessed with riddles?"

Storm sat down with her legs crossed facing the bars between their cells, Edward copied her.

"Well…."

When Edward was a child he always asked questions to the annoyance of adults. During school his class were given a test and whoever did the puzzle the fastest would get a prize. That night Edward broke into the school in order to practice until he could do the puzzle in under a minute. The prize turned out to be a book of riddles. Rewarded for his cheating he did not take a normal job and turned to a life of crime. Edward became The Riddler and wanted to prove his superiority over everybody and prove his intellect was better than Batman.

"Wow. That is really cleaver." Storm exclaimed.

"What was really cleaver?" Nigma asked.

"Breaking into school to do the puzzle the fastest."

Edward smiled.

"Nobody said that before, they all said I cheated." Edward explained.

"Oh, by the way Quinn and the Joker will be holding up in the steel mill when we're all in Arkham city."

"I know but thanks. Be ready to leave tonight." Edward said picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. Storm sighed looking at the floor.

"Okay."

In twelve hours Storm would be in Arkham City.


	8. Chapter 6

In to Arkham City.

Someone was shaking her but Storm just brushed their hand off her.

"Go away" she said sleepily.

"Get up now we don't have much time."

"Alright." Storm said as she got up pulling the book from under the pillow. Storm and Edward ran through the Asylum's run down corridors towards the exit. Alarms rang out not long after they had left their cells and they had managed to avoid most of the guards but the ones two that they did encounter were taken out by Storm quicker than they could fire their weapons.

Storm crept in to the bedroom she had been staying in at the care home through the window she had forced open. No one was in there just like she had expected her chest of drawers were near the window and her spare uniform was in the top drawer along with a green pair of green leggings. Next to her drawers was a pair of black heels with a strap to keep them on. They were not practical but they were better than the ones she was in now. She picked up her clothes and ran out the window leaving it open not caring about the rest of her stuff. It was a short walk to a safe house Edward had to collect a few things he needed. They reached Arkham City carrying several bags each.

"Edward, don't you need computers?"

"The Broker has everything else ready for me." Edward said as he shifted his grip on two large crates. Storm was curious as to what was in them but it was not her place to ask. No one had noticed that two Arkham convicts just walking down the street but crime was so high in Gotham that people were often too scared to talk.

"Edward, how far do we have to go?" Storm whined

"Not far." He hissed in reply.

Storm and The Riddler approached The Iceberg lounge. For a moment she thought that was where they were going until The Riddler darted down an ally way then down some stairs. A live electric fence greeted them at the bottom of the stairs.

"What now? Nigma."

The Riddler put down what he was carrying then beckoned Storm to watch what he was doing. Storm stepped forward just able to see what he was doing in the fading light. The Riddler turned off the fence then opened the gate picking up his trunks and crates. After they walked through the gate it buzzed with electricity once again.

"Is that to keep the thugs out or the Batman? Or both?"

The Riddler smiled at Storm as he opened a heavy wooden door. The room smelt of damp and rot but if this is where The Riddler wanted his hideout then so be it. There was a second door across the room Riddler had already made a beeline for it.

They entered what looked like a rundown mine but it was too clean for a mine. Riddler went up the stairs to a small room. He put down the trunks and leant the crates against the wall. Storm followed him up the stairs and dropped the bags she was carrying down next to the ones The Riddler had been carrying.

"Careful they're fragile" Riddler growled turning around with a start. "Sorry Storm they are for the bat to find. I shouldn't have snapped. His inferior brain humiliated me in Arkham and I am determined to get my revenge on the bat." The Riddler put his hand to his forehead.

"I'm going to get out this stupid prison uniform" Storm said gasping for air. Riddler pointed up the stairs, Storm wandered up the woodworm ridden steps to see several doors. The first was a grimy bathroom with a smashed mirror hanging on the wall.

Storm removed her Asylum prison uniform and threw it into the bath. Her shirt had been washed and ironed. Her leggings were tighter than she remembered but she didn't care. Storm thought about leaving her skirt with the Asylum uniform but automatically pulled it on over her leggings. The book fell to the floor with a bang as she picked up her blazer, Storm ignored it leaving the book in the dust. She put her hand in her blazer pocket catching her finger in the blade of the flip knife she had carried around since her parent's death. Pulling out the knife Storm sliced through the hair bobble letting her hair fall down past her waist. Storm kept the hairband because it was the only thing that matched her leggings. She walked down stairs with her black heeled shoes slung over her shoulder not trusting the floor boards not to split whenever the heel was on the floor.


	9. Chapter 7

**Edit: I corrected the time problem I had.**

Storm sat on the final step pulling on her shoes, looking up she wondered where Riddler had disappeared to. She got up then strolled through the hideout. The door they came in was the only way in or out, tracks were laid on the floor throughout the building but they lead to nowhere and just went around in a circle. A bang of metal onto metal made Storm turn around with in fear. It was The Riddler.

He had changed out of the ghastly orange asylum uniform in to his green suit, white shirt and tie. In his hand he carried his trademark staff. This wasn't the usual elegant rounded Question mark cane but a ridged square question mark. He spun it around like a baton before tucking it under his arm. Storm smiled she was watching a genius in his element. The Riddler was the same person she had met in the Asylum but was somebody how was not afraid of hiding his true self.

"I need you to do me a favour. Take the bag of red trophies and hide them around Arkham City" The Riddler said pointing to one of the rucksacks Storm carried to the hideout. She nodded almost letting out an objection.

Storm was about to leave the hide out when Riddler called her back.

"What now?" Storm moaned slamming the door shut causing dust to fall from the ceiling. She stomped her way up the steps to him.

"What Edward? I don't want to be out too long those thugs give me the creeps."

"What do you have to defend yourself? Because those thugs will eat you for a snack." He asked not looking away from the computer her was setting up. Storm pulled the flip knife from her pocket and stabbed it into the wooden table he was working on. The Riddler looked at the blade then to Storm.

"That won't do, that won't do at all." He muttered putting the computer down and walking over to the other crate.

"What won't do?" Storm asked pulling the knife out the table.

"That knife won't be enough most of those henchmen carry weapons like metal poles, knives and baseball bats one little knife may get people away from you on the streets of Gotham but not here." The Riddler replied using the crowbar to open the crate. The sound of wood splitting made Storm cringe.

Polystyrene cascaded on to the floor as The Riddler removed the crate's lid. He pulled out a gold staff with a question mark at the top. Riddler turned around to Storm and handed her the staff.

"Take it, it was an old one I had no need for it." Riddler smiled. Storm accepted the staff taking it in her right hand. It was heavier than she thought. On the news The Riddler would throw his staff around like it was as light as a feather.

"Now hurry up we don't have all year." Riddler said going back to setting up the computer. Storm walked out the rucksack over her shoulder, the staff in her hand and a smile on her face.

It had taken her months, and many interviews with Hugo Strange which slowed her progress but Storm had finished putting out the Riddler trophies and was on her way back to the hideout when she ran in to a snag. In the alleyway leading to the Riddler hideout was a gang of Two-Face's thugs. Storm could not get to the stairs without them seeing her. She looked around noticing a ladder leading to the roof top.

"This will have to do." Storm whispered to herself climbing the ladder gripping the ladder with her free hand. Each step took her higher over the street of Arkham city. Storm perched herself on the ledge that hung over the alley way. The thugs were trying to force their way into the Iceberg lounge. A turf war that's the last thing The Riddler needs.

Half an hour of waiting for them to leave Storm became impatient. Still she waited. She had been waiting for an hour now and was picking at the stone with her knife then it slipped out her hand clattering as it hit the floor. The thugs looked up spotting her on the roof top her face concealed by shadows.

"GET HER!" One of the thugs yelled pointing at Storm.

Storm disappeared from their view. She needed her knife it was her main weapon besides the staff.

The thugs converged on Storm's position. She had fought thugs before but not hardened gang members. Storm gripped the staff tightly as she swung at the nearest thug who got hit around the head he fell to the floor immediately. Somebody grabbed her from behind it was a Two-Face thug. Fearing for her life Storm bashed the butt of the staff in to his stomach. He gasped for breath and lay panting on the floor. The third pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at her.

"Don't move kid or I'll shoot." He said with a grin on this face.

"You wouldn't dare I'm under the protection of The Riddler." Storm taunted, "What do you think he'll do to a thug that killed me?"

He looked at her with confusion.

"You aren't under Nigma's protection you're just a kid." The thug laughed.

"Then…Where did I get this?" Storm asked brandishing the Staff. The thug did not know what to do but it was too late. Before he knew it Storm had picked up the unconscious thug's gun and shot the remaining thug in the shoulder and throwing away the gun.

Storm slid down the drainpipe then picks up her knife before running down the steps. Quickly deactivating the fence she looks behind her before activating it again. She was safe.


	10. Chapter 8

The door slammed shut. Storm leant against it dropping her staff before crouching down with her back against the door and her head on her hands. She was shaking in fear.

"That was so scary" Storm muttered gathering herself together and picking the staff up. Still shaking Storm walked over to where The Riddler was working on the computer. Several screens were hung on the walls and The Riddler was hunched over the computer.

"Done." Storm said dumping the bag on the floor. The Riddler turned around at first looking glade but that faded into worry his eyes focusing on her right arm. Storm followed his gaze to her arm seeing blood flowing out a wound. A bullet wound. Storm had not noticed she was injured until that moment, adrenalin had been pulsing through her during the fight so much so that she had lost all feeling of pain. After becoming aware of her injury Storm's arm began to throb with pain.

Storm dropped the staff and it clattered to the floor. She could not believe it her first evening in Arkham City and her first injury. It was too dangerous to go to the church to get medical assistance because they would have to go through Penguin's territory and Two-face's territory just to get to the church. The Riddler stepped closer to Storm and lifted up her arm looking over his glasses.

"You're lucky it just grazed your arm but it will still need stitches" He said with a sigh. Storm's heart plummeted, she hates needles.

Each stitch hurt more than the cut. When Riddler had done Storm had three stitches holding the wound together covered by a bandage to keep out infection.

"Careful, that's the only bandage you will get and take it easy." He lectured as he rolled her sleeve back down. Storm as her shirt went over the bandage and as she pushed herself off the table. Storm pulled on her Blazer which now had a hole in the sleeve's fabric.

The night had just rolled in when an announcement bleared from the speakers. It was Strange.

"I have a surprise for the citizens of Arkham City. Bruce Wayne will be coming into Arkham City." The speakers buzzed as they shut off. Storm was confused. What did Wayne do to get put in this dump?

"Edward can I go and watch please." Storm begged. The Riddler looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"You just had stitches put in and you won't get through another fight without tearing them." He said almost with fear in his tone of voice.

"I'll stay out the way I promise you, I don't want a repeat of last time either." Storm begged even harder.

"Fine. Go. But stay out the way of all inmates." He sighed. Storm jumped up with glee.

* * *

Storm sat on the roof of a building overlooking the court yard, which was filled with convicts screaming and shouting. The gates opened to reveal three figured two were dressed in blue jumpsuits with their hands free and one in a black suit with his hands cuffed together. Bruce Wayne. Several thugs jumped over the fence and attacked the men. The two in the jumpsuits were taken down immediately but Bruce was fighting them. Storm stood up to get a better look at the fight. Bruce Wayne had taken down all the thugs and was helping one of the other men up when another jumped down off the fence brandishing a metal pole. The thug swung the pole at Bruce hitting him in the back of the knees then in the head. Storm wanted to go down and help but what Riddler said earlier still echoed though her mind. She left just as penguin kicked Bruce in the head.

The rooftops and streets were deserted around the Iceberg lounge but there was a large amount of activity round Solomon Wayne court house that had become Two-face's base. A helicopter hovered in front of the court house for several minutes before flying off. Storm watched for a while waiting for the street below to clear then she saw the Batman. She jumped. What was the bat doing in Arkham City? She could not think about that now she had to get back.

She darted down steps making sure nobody followed her. The moment she stepped through the door Storm ran to The Riddler.

"Batman's in Arkham city!" Storm exclaimed.

* * *

**sorry I haven't updated in a while I found it hard to think of what was going to happen in this chapter. I wont be able to post new chapters because I go back to school soon and I start my mock exams this month so I will try to update it at least once a week if I can.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not posting in ages I am struggling with inspiration for the story and trying to base it around the Arkham City video game but from the Riddler's point of view. Thank you for reading up to this point. **

"Batman's in Arkham City" Storm exclaimed to The Riddler who was hunched over the computer again. "Edward! Are you even listening?"

He muttered something she couldn't make out.

"Edward Nigma listen to me!" Storm yelled so loud it startled The Riddler.

"What?" He growled with displeasure.

"The Bat is in Arkham City! I have said that three times" She hissed in anger. The Riddler nodded with smile on his face then he went back to the computer. Storm was confused why did The Riddler smile? Batman was the reason he was in Arkham City, it must be something to do with his Riddle trophies.

"Alright Edward what are you planning? I have kept my mouth shut and gone out into Arkham City to place those question marks without asking why. But why are you happy that the Bat is in Arkham City?" She continued pulling The Riddler away from the computer. He looked at her through his pink tinted rectangle glasses almost with anger. Storm almost slapped him but held on to her non-violent self just long enough to get over the urge. The Riddler turned around walking past the computer and over to the screens that hung on the wall; he flicked the switch on each of the screens and what came onto the screens was shocking. The Riddler called them challenges, Storm called them torture chambers.

-?-

"What are they for? Edward!" Storm yelled at The Riddler clenching her hands in anger. She looked down at her hands in horror opening her grasp immediately. Calm down Storm thought not wanting to attack the only person she trusts. "Sorry Edward, I just wanted to know what they are for."

"Storm. They are tests for the Bat. I need you to do me another favour. I need you to do a stake out by the church. When the batman enters the church radio me and I will give you your next instructions."

Storm nodded it was the least she could do after yelling at him. The Riddler handed her what looked to be an old police radio.

"It has an encryption card in so only will be listening in" he said turning to look at the computer again. Storm sighed. She was doing all the running around but it was worth it to stay safe in Arkham City.

-?-

The night air was as cold as ice. Thugs huddled around bin fires or patrolling small areas. Storm hid in the shadows as she made her way to the rooftops opposite the church. Five minutes had passed by the cold air was biting Storm's face and hands but her wait was over the Batman walked into the church through the main door. She fumbled for the radio on the cold concreate rooftop.

"Edward he has entered the church. What do you want me to do? Over." Storm whispered into the microphone rapidly.

"Stay where you are I am on my way to meet you there. Whatever you do don't move or else. Riddler out." Riddler said over the radio. Storm had the urge to throw the radio into the street but stopped herself. What would The Riddler say is she had destroyed their only mean of communication? The night air numbed Storm's fingers, wishing she had gloves she tucked her hands into her sleeves.

-?-

A huge explosion lit up the night sky; the origin point seemed to be the church steeple. A dark figure glided through the air away from the fire. Batman. Storm stood up watching the scene awestruck. She resorted back to her hunched position when she heard the voices of Two-face's thugs calling to each other and running to the scene.

-?-

"Glorious is it not?" The Riddler whispered into Storm's ear. She jumped at the feeling of his warm breath against her ice cold skin. A smile adorned her face that was lit up by the blazing church.

"Edward. Don't do that and any way I thought you preferred non-violent crimes. Was this you?" Storm giggled.

"No this is too crude for me I prefer testing the victim's mind before killing them by asking them a riddle. I have one for you. Riddle me this…

I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?"

"The human brain. I am learning Edward." Storm said with a genuine smile. "So what is the plan?"

-?-

"We are going to capture the doctors and trap them in our puzzles for the Batman to rescue." He replied a glint of pleasure flicked into his eyes. "We just have to wait for the thugs to leave."

"Speak for yourself." Storm laughed hooking her Riddler staff onto an old telephone line that was connected to a lower building before jumping off the roof. Her hair flew behind her as she slid down the line.

-?-

Storm's feet hit the wall of the building followed by a painful jerk through her body. She let the staff go with right hand. Reaching up she grabbed the wire rapping her fingers around it tightly. Her arm objected to the immense strain she was putting on the stiches and the torn flesh. Preventing herself from crying out Storm transferred her weight from the Riddler staff to her right arm. She unhooked the staff from the wire and let go with her right hand. Free falling was the closest she would get to freedom and Storm enjoyed every millisecond of it.

-?-

Storm hit the floor with a loud thud; the Impact knocked the wind out of her. Gasping for breath she stood up using her staff for support.

"I was so stupid for just acting on instinct." Storm muttered to herself regaining the ability to breathe. Her heels echoed through the street announcing her arrival destroying any chance of a surprise attack, not that she was intending to surprise the thugs anyway.

"Hello Gentlemen, I wonder if you could help me with my mystery…

Who is violent yet calm, vicious yet kind and sends you running to your mothers crying like babies?" Storm wondered hitting the butt of the staff on the floor. The thugs were startled by her sudden appearance.

"Oh come one wake up. If I was the Bat would you still be standing there? So I will repeat myself. I wonder if you can help me with my mystery…

Who is violent yet calm, vicious yet kind and sends you running to your mothers crying like babies?" Storm repeated impatiently. The thugs looked at each other, their hideous masks hid their emotions on their faces but Storm could tell they were confused. Her patience had worn thin.

"I guess your inferior brains aren't developed enough to figure out the answer is… Me."

**Like I said at the beginning sorry for not updating I had so many mock exams and ISAs last month. Please forgive me. I won't be able to update every week but will try to update every month.**


	12. Chapter 10

"I guess your inferior brains aren't developed enough to figure out the answer is… Me."

The thugs looked at her in disbelief before bursting out in laughter. Storm interlinked her fingers and rested them on top of the staff just like The Riddler did occasionally did.

"You're just a kid. How can you defeat us?" the tallest thug asked still laughing.

"Like this." Storm said coldly releasing her stored anger. She threw the staff into the air and grabbed its base. Storm swung the staff hitting the closest thug in the temple knocking him out cold. The taller thug stopped laughing and pulled out a hand gun. By the time he looked back up Storm had already pulled out her knife.

"You just brought a knife to a gun fight kid."

Storm smiled ignoring the thug's comment. She lunged forward with the knife ahead of her taking the thug off guard. The knife sank deep into his chest rupturing his lung. He coughed blood spattering the cobbled floor. Storm removed the knife that was stained with blood. The thug fell to the floor.

"I'm guessing you have about a minute to live any last words?" Storm asked

"Brat, I have nothing to say to you…" the thug gasped with his last breath. He let out a whizzy breath before lying still.

-?-

Storm was picking up the deceased thugs gun when The Riddler tapped her shoulder. She whipped the hand that was holding the gun and pointed it at him.

"Easy kid it's only me." The Riddler exclaimed stepping back away from Storm.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't do that. I could have killed you." Storm replied almost with laughter. Smiling she lowered the gun then tucked the barrel down between her leggings and skirt. Storm let her arm fall back by her side. The Riddler's gaze when from Storm's face to her upper arm which was soaked with blood.

"You've torn your stitches again. You're a pain in the neck we are going to have to re-stitch it again." He sighed.

"I'll go in there and get it stitched back up." Storm replied moving towards the church door. The Riddler grabbed her left arm.

"Storm, we need a plan. I need those doctors and you need medical attention."

"Edward I have one. The moment my stitches have been done I'll pull out the gun and take them hostage. If you wait outside until you hear two gun shots. I'll be fine." Storm explained thrusting the staff into his free hand and pulling her arm out from The Riddler's grip then continued walking towards the church doors.

"Be careful Storm."

-?-

Standing just inside the door Storm pulled out her knife and made the gash in her arm deeper. Blood ran down her arm and dripped off her hand. She opened the inner door and stumbled in to the church.

"Help me please." Storm begged tears running down her face. The doctors were startled by her sudden appearance. "Please help."

Storm tripped over a raised stone slab causing her to fall. The doctors ran to Storm's aid.

"Get her on the gurney. Quickly." A young female doctor yelled, "She has lost a lot of blood."

Storm was lifted from under her arms on to the gurney. The doctors fumbled around the trays. Storm winced as a young male doctor cleaned up the cut on Storm's right arm.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about that." He said with a smile. A young female doctor handed him a needle. "This is going to hurt."

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Storm replied gritting her teeth. The needle cleanly cut through Storm's flesh; each time the needle stabbed through her skin she flinched but she was determined not to cry or scream.

-?-

The doctor was just finished wrapping a bandage around her around her arm when she sat up.

"Thanks." Storm squealed with a smile. Storm walked several metres before turning around.

"Oh wait I almost forgot." Storm yelled pulling out the hand gun and firing it twice. "We are taking you all hostage."

"We?" the young male doctor, who had stitched Storm's arm, asked. Storm smirked as the church door opened revealing The Riddler.

"Well done Mystery." He said handing her staff back.

"Thank you Riddler." She replied resting the staff, which she had just been handed, on her shoulder. The church was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Please follow Mystery outside or I will kill you all." The Riddler suggested gesturing to Storm.

-?-

The Doctors followed Storm out in to the cold winter air. The steady breeze brushed their faces clear of hair. The doctors rubbed their hands trying to get any warmth out of them.

"Get moving. Hurry up." Storm yelled brandishing the gun at the freezing doctors, "come on move it we don't have all night"

Their uniforms fluttered in the air as they walked through the streets of Arkham City.

-?-

Storm had just finished restraining and blind folding the doctors when The Riddler finally came out of the church.

"What were you doing in there? It's taken you like half an hour. And for some reason Stranger keeps announcing something about protocol ten whatever that is." Storm

"Just leaving a message for the Batman. Mystery don't fret." He replied guiding her away from the prisoners, "get back to the hideout I will deal with them."

Storm didn't question The Riddler and made her way straight to the hideout dodging confrontation with any thugs.

-?-

Storm was almost at the Iceberg lounge when somebody grabbed her arm and dragged her into an ally. Her attacker clamped their hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming even though it was unlikely she would be helped in Arkham City.

"Storm, whatever you do don't scream. Flower stop struggling."

Flower? Only one person in the world called her that.

"John! What on earth are you doing in Arkham City?"

"Thanks, babe, nice to see you too. I broke three people's arms and beat Jack unconscious to get in here; it has taken me months. To see you." John sighed.

Storm pulled John closer in to a kiss wrapping her arms around his neck barely holding onto the cold metal staff. John broke the kiss pushing her back against the wall his hands on her shoulders.

"I saw the news feed you're with the Riddler aren't you?" John demanded. Storm stayed silent almost ashamed. "Storm tell me."

"He was the only one in the Madhouse who I could trust and who I can relate to. He is my protection in here. I was thrown against a metal fence when we first entered Arkham City and he nearly killed the TIGER guard who attacked me." Storm sighed looking to the floor. "Come back with me but you won't know where the hideout is. For our safety."

"Okay only to make sure your safe." John replied. Storm cut a strip of fabric off John's prison uniform and covered his eyes knotting it tightly at the back.

"Sorry about this." Storm whispered in to John's ear before hitting him around the head with the staff disorientating him.


	13. Chapter 11

Storm dragged John through the doors of the hide out and forced him to sit on the damp floor. Storm left him sitting there wondering where they were. After a while of complete silence the door creaked open and The Riddler entered followed by several doctors and guards.

"MYSTERY, WHO IS THAT?" Riddler yelled.

"Sorry Edward, he is a friend from my school he doesn't know where we are. I blind folded him. Please don't be mad." Storm begged dropping to her knees. The Riddler pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Name?"

"John Davidson, he is top of the school and we still have another year to go. Please don't kill him Edward." Storm sobbed

"Get up Mystery, I have these idiots to deal with. Get the helmets. NOW!" the Riddler barked at Storm.

Storm ran over to the pile of helmets and lugged them back over to The Riddler. As Storm reached The Riddler she tripped over a raised stone slab.

"Ah!" Storm Squealed dropping the helmets at Riddler's feet.

"Get up Mystery." The Riddler growled grabbing Storm's blazer scruff and hoisting her to her feet.

"Sorry Edward." Storm replied picking up the helmets.

-?-

Storm had just finished putting on the helmets when Aron Cash yelled at The Riddler.

"You will not get away with this Riddler!"

"Oh Shut up Cash and get walking or die." Storm yelled at him locking the hand cuffs on his wrists, "Get moving now."

Aron Cash jerked as the machine dragged him along the tracks. Storm grinned almost pleased to see the guards getting what they deserve. Her smile disappeared the moment she felt a hand fumble its way onto her shoulder.

"John?" Storm questioned gasping at his cold touch.

"Babe, what is going on? What is going to happen to me? Storm, tell me please." John begged.

"John I don't know what..." Storm started before she was cut off by The Riddler cut her off.

"Shut up…

Oh no. where have they gone? Could it be that when you were doing what you do I, The Riddler, snuck in and took all those poor stupid fools." Riddler spoke with grandeur looking at the camera with a red blinking light.

"Where have you taken them?" Batman's voice echoed around the room from the speakers.

"Questions, Questions Dark Knight it's not you who needs answers it's me. You answer my riddles and I tell you where they are, you answer my riddles and they don't die. So shall we begin?

I'm an instrument whose music comes from the heart what am I?" The Riddler continued. Storm took a peak at the video feed The Riddler was watching and she spotted the Batman walking over to the organ a flash of blue over his eyes. Answering the Riddler's riddle.

"Well done see you can do it. Solve enough of my cleverly constructed conundrums and I'll tell you where the rest of my hostages are. The first is in the court room." The Riddler finished and the screen went blank.

-?-

"Edward what are you going to do about John?" Storm asked leaning on the pillar she was standing next to.

"Bring him here please, Mystery." He replied politely barely glancing her way. Storm sighed spinning around her hair spreading out as she turned. Muffled music from the Iceberg lounge could be heard over the sound of Storm's heels as she crossed the track ridden floor. John stood up at the sound and stumbled towards her tripping over one of tracks and fell into the path of a hostage. The bomb on his helmet started beeping and the green light switched to a red light. Storm grabbed John's hand and with all her might she dragged him off the tracks with barely enough to drop to the floor herself.

-?-

The bomb exploded splattering blood over the floor, John and Storm. The remainder of the body collapsed to the floor and was dragged across the floor. Storm picked herself out of the dirt and picked up the staff brushing off the damp dust.

"Mystery, I need them alive don't let that happen again. And hurry up with him." The Riddler yelled in anger. Storm grabbed the scruff of John's jumpsuit and pulled him to his feet.

"Don't move when you're blindfolded or you'll get yourself killed and possibly get me killed as well. John, please, do as you're told. I don't want you to get hurt." Storm whispered into John's ear.

-?-

John tripped on the steps as Storm dragged him up the steps to The Riddler.

"Edward I..." Storm started before stopping at the sight of the camera with a blinking red light.

"So you decided to finally show up did you?" The Riddler asked

"Let them go Riddler" the Batman demanded, "They're innocent."

"Don't be stupid Dark Knight. They wouldn't find themselves in the predicament they are in if they had tried to think just a few steps ahead, now, would they? Now if you solve the room ahead and four other equally challenging ones, you'll save them. If you don't then they die and we'll see if society crumbles at their passing."

"You're insane." The Batman stated.

"No that would imply either mental illness or derangement, I suffer from neither. Oh and yes I can see you Batman and I look forward to watching you fail." The Riddler continued before looking to the monitor. The Batman walked forward and tried to open the door.

"Are you so stupid that you can't even open a simple door? What chance have you got with what else I have planned?" The Riddler finished turning away to face Storm and John.

-?-

Storm guided John into the room and stood him in front of The Riddler.

"John… not intelligent looking but never judge a book by its cover. Mystery be a good girl and remove his blindfold there is no need for it anymore." The Riddler said turning back to the screen displaying test one.

"Well done Dark knight you've figured out how to open a door." The Riddler expressed. "Oh, very good Batman, I see you're beginning to understand this room."

Storm pulled out the knife and sliced through the fabric covering John's eyes. John blinked rapidly adjusting to the light. His emerald green eyes glowed in the light then he realised that he was in the presence of Edward Nigma the notorious villain of the Batman who preferred to go by the name of The Riddler.


	14. Chapter 12

John was speechless the news had never depicted The Riddler well; it always showed him as an insane criminal but being in his presence gave John the feeling that he was less superior. Storm smiled watching The Riddler think about what kind of use John could be to him but she was also watching for any sign that might be linked to The Riddler not wanting another child in his midst. Storm noticed sweat sliding down John's face and soaking into his short honey blonde hair. The Riddler was the one to break the silence that was between them.

"Riddle me this, a man builds a square house and all the walls are facing south and a bear comes along, what colour is the bear?" The Riddler asked curiously tossing his staff from his right hand to his left. John was confused wondering why The Riddler just asked him a riddle on their first meeting.

"John answer it that's all you have to do." Storm Sighed then a loud explosion shook the ground.

"What the…! That was right underneath us." John exclaimed as he dropped to the floor Storm and The Riddler had stayed standing but both looked at the board displaying the names of the hostages in the hideout.

Joseph Adams

Rebecca Taylor

Jimmy Han

Martin Pascal

Kapil Khanna

Hamed Farooqi

Aaron Cash

Each name had a light bulb next to it; five of the seven bulbs were still lit meaning two people were dead. Jimmy Han's light had gone out but also had a large red cross through the name. The second light that had just gone out was next to Kapil Khanna's name. The Ridder looked at Storm giving her silent orders to cross out Kapil Khanna and she obliged happily, spinning the staff in her hand as she strolled over.

-?-

Storm picked up the red marker and quickly crossed out Kapil Khanna before The Riddler could do anything. A beep on the computer made Storm stop in her tracks.

"John, drop. Now!" Storm whispered as her dropped to the floor watching John do the same after he realised why.

"Roll up, roll up. It's time for my latest game" the Riddler said then he watch The Batman climb down the metal ladder and stand on the pressure pad. The torn curtain retracted revealing a terrified doctor. Storm shuffled across the floor out making sure she could not be seen or heard by Batman on the receiving end of the video, she stopped and stood up looking at the monitor but staying to the side so The Riddler could see it as well.

"All you need to do is keep your eyes on the prize." The Riddler replied pressing a large button Storm had only just noticed lying next to the computer. The hostage was hidden by an enlarged cup made from wood and metal.

"Exciting isn't it!" the Riddler exclaimed with a smile on his face watching the cups being shuffled around. The moment they stopped he spoke again with a mischievous grin. "Take your pick Batman…"

Storm noticed a faint circle around the left cup but she had been watching them move the hostage could not be under it unless it was a trick to see how cleaver Batman was. Batman threw a bat-arang and it hit the button under the left cup.

"Shall we see if you're right?" The Riddler replied pressing the button again raising the cups.

"What? No. How did you do that?" The Riddler growled in anger ending the video.

"How did he do that? CHEAT!" Storm exclaimed clenching her fist so tight that her nails sank into her skin and blood started dripping off them. The Riddler thumped the table making John jump as he brushed the dust from the floor off the orange jumpsuit.

"White." John sighed. "The answer to the riddle is white."

-?-

A smile erupted across Storm's face, knowing her boyfriend was safe for now. Her happiness could not be revealed in words instead Storm threw herself into John's unprepared arms. The suddenness of the action caught John off guard but he did not drop Storm. John kept her close raising her up so her eyes were at his eye level. The height difference between them was so much that Storm's feet were not even touching the floor. The Riddler coughed breaking the gaze between the pair.

"Sorry, Edward." Storm said apologetically a blush appearing across her face.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. I've been revising for my exams and revision took priority. Soz. please review and could i have some suggestions on John's fate in the story. i'll try and updated again soon.**

**Starlight999**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Edward is there anything I can do?" Storm said hiding her blushing face with her hair; not noticing her flip knife had fallen through the hole it had made in her blazer pocket. The Riddler put his hand up to stop her from continuing.

"There's no way you could've solved that one even I couldn't. You must have cheated." The Riddler growled glaring at the camera. The Riddler slammed his hand hard on to the table making Storm drop her staff and John jump from the unexpected outburst.

"Edward, are you okay?" Storm asked creeping forward slowly as if The Riddler was a wild animal.

"Mystery, please leave before I do something I regret." This was Edward talking not the Riddler. Storm nodded picking up the staff she had dropped moments before. Her eye were full of fear, this was a side to The Riddler she had never seen in him since they met. Storm darted past The Riddler John went to follow but The Riddler put out his arm, stopping John in his tracks.

"I need a word. John Davidson." The Riddler demanded. John gulped, the hatred The Riddler had put into his name made him frightened. The Riddler walked past John and picked up Storm's flip knife.

"I'm guessing you don't know the full extent of Mystery's condition. Do you?" he asked twirling the knife in his hands.

"She had a break down at school, I don't see why she is in here." John replied.

"Storm is no longer the girl you knew. I know why she was transferred to Arkham. I know you don't." The Riddler continued still twirling the knife.

"What did she do? Tell me I have to know." John begged tears welling up in his eyes.

"She killed a doctor at the hospital, during her second break down." The Riddler continued gaining satisfaction from John's mortified face. "Do you know how many times she stabbed that doctor? Sixteen times. The safest place for her was Arkham not the regular Asylums."

"Storm would never do that. She is kind, forgiving and good." John exclaimed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me so I hacked into the system and downloaded her file. Take a look." The Riddler pointed to the computer. John looked at the picture of Storm, the wide eyed girl stared back with her wild eyes. Those eyes belonged to a girl John did not know, they were full of hate and anger.

-?-

_Patient's name: Storm Connors Age: 15_

_Gender: female Eye colour: brown _

_Hair colour: brown Height: 5, 7" (170cm)_

_Weight: 60Kg (132lbs)_

_Storm Connors was emitted to __The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane after killing a doctor at Gotham general hospital during a break down. It should be noted that Storm's break down was linked to the stress of living in care after the death of her parents.__ After being transferred to Arkham Asylum Storm assaulted a guard early in the morning of her third day; this guard sustained severe head injuries and concussion. The very next day Storm Assaulted another guard and I, both of us lost consciousness sustaining severe head injuries and concussion. In conclusion to her outburst Storm has been officially diagnosed with a split personality similar to Harvey Dents except her decisions are not of two minds; the more violent side of her consciousness makes many decisions at the horror of her original self, often reacting on instinct._

_Storm has become friends with Edward Naston (Nigma) AKA the Riddler over her week at Arkham Asylum and during her time in the recreation room she was watched by Edward for the entire time. During recreation Storm stays in the corner of the room reading most of the time or talking to Edward; however she has spoken to other people, For example Jervis Tetch and Harleen Quinzel, but the conversations would not last long as Edward would ask them to leave her alone. Edward is the only person in the Asylum that Storm is comfortable around and he is the only person that she would talk to freely._

_During her interviews Storm has become increasingly uncooperative and angry every time we touch on the subject of her parents. I believe that this is the trigger for her more violent personality to emerge but this would not be the case in the first incident._

_Doctor Rebecca Morgan._

_-?-_

A tear ran down John's face; it could not true.

"It's not true. You made it up so I would hate her. For what she has become." John yelled in hatred clenching his fists. The Riddler turned to him and stepped forward closing the gap between them.

"It's true I'll tell you that much. Why don't you just ask her for the full truth, I'm sure she will tell you. Her boyfriend." The Riddler explained before he shoved Storm's knife into John's stomach. "I don't like you, I didn't from the second I saw you with her. Storm is my Mystery, I will not let the boyfriend who doesn't even know her anymore take her away."

John stumbled back as he clutched the wound as the blood soaked into his jumpsuit. John's face was full of fear and horror as he looked up. Tears welled up in his eyes again; the pain in his stomach caused him to wince in agony.

"You're insane." John blurted out panting trying to hold onto every breath.

"No, that would suggest mental illness or derangement. I, on the other hand, am the most intelligent person in Gotham City. Now tell my Mystery to get back in here. You will leave and never come back." The Riddler demanded. John staggered across to the door his hands still clutching his stomach but he straightened up as he walked through the door.

* * *

**Thank you for reading but don't hate me for what i did to John i had no reviews and my best friend begged for me to kill him off but i was not so sure so i left it up to you to decide if he lives or dies if you want him to return later in the story please review and ask me to bring him back. Edit: i realized i had given the same surname to Storm and her psychiatrist so i changed Rebecca's surname.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Storm was sat on the damp floor, ignoring the filthy water soaking in to the torn hem of her skirt. Storm had been humming Saviour by Black Veil Brides, a band she had liked for a couple of years. John opened the door and strolled out.

"John! Where you off?" Storm asked as he walked past her trying not to show her how much pain was in. He stopped dead in his tracks at her voice; a voice that did not belong to the speaker.

"Err… The Riddler asked me to do something for him. I'll be back before you know it." He lied looking into the feral brown eyes that belonged to Storm. Storm snorted with a small smile.

"You're a horrendous liar. Come on tell me the truth." Storm begged holding her head at a slight angle. John sighed knowing how stubborn Storm could be; he did not want to tell the truth but when Storm got a hint of a lie she would push until she heard the truth. "John. I know when you're lying, you always look into my eyes when you lie."

John sighed again wishing it was not so hard for him to lie to the girl he loved.

-?-

John did not want to tell the truth so he continued his walk towards the other door. Storm stayed sat on the damp floor but quickly hooked the top of the staff around John's right ankle, knocking him off his feet. John hit the floor and it knocked all of the wind from his lungs making him gasp for air; blood started gushing from his nose and dripped onto the floor. This was Mystery's chance to take over. Mystery got onto her feet; the staff gripped tightly in her right hand. She rolled John's body over, using the staff to move the fifteen year old's toned body, so he was lying on his back looking up at the rotten celling. Blood started running down each side of John's face and had started drying in brown flakes and peeled away every time he opened his mouth to take a mouthful of breath. Storm unhooked the staff from his ankle and saddled John's body sitting on his stomach; Mystery's weight restricted John's breathing to pants. Mystery pressed the cold metal staff against John's throat; it started to crush John's wind pipe restricting his breathing even more. John could barely breath each gasp could not fill his fragile lungs.

"John. Tell me now!" Mystery yelled pressing down on the staff choking John. His shallow breaths however were fake; John had taken the weight of Storm in his hands by pushing up slightly on the staff. At John's fake choking Storm pulled the staff off Jon's throat, even though Mystery protested, and rested it on his chest but she still pressed down trying to pin him to the floor. John took the opportunity to break free. Storm screamed, allowing Mystery to take control again, as John shoved her off his body and to his right. Mystery flailed around trying to hit John with the staff as she screamed insults at him. John crossed his wrists holding his arms you to protect his face form every staff blow. Tears ran down John's face Mystery had taken over Storm's body; trapping the innocent girl deep down inside her own body.

"You don't know what happened! Storm's parents were killed. The struggles she went through at the care home and you weren't there for her to talk to when she needed it. You don't know either of us anymore! Storm has been hiding me for years." Mystery yelled as John yanked the staff from Mystery's grasp. John flung the staff behind him and it clattered to the floor after it had hit the wall.

-?-

Mystery gripped her head digging her chipped nails into her scalp. Tears started pouring out of her eyes. Her breath became ragged in pain and fear. The feral brown eyes became slightly tame as she opened her eyes.

"John, leave I can't control her like I used to before mum and dad were killed. Mystery is my anger and sadness bottled in to one person. It was how I stayed so happy throughout the time I was bullied two years ago. Nobody knew about her until I moved into care. She didn't take the name Mystery until Edward gave me the name." Storm explained rapidly her breath still ragged. Her hands reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace she was wearing and pressed it into John's palm.

"Remember who I once was and who I wish I still was. I know you saw it, my file. That was her, everything was her." Storm said as she winced again. "It's getting harder to stop her appearing when I am angry especially since I got to Arkham. I'm scared, I don't want to be here."

John opened his hand to see a small heart shaped locket attached to a matching gold chain.

"I gave this to you, for your fifteenth birthday. Exactly a year ago." John replied as another tear fell from John's face hitting the locket in his hand. Storm stood up but winced as she went to hug John. John quickly pulled her into an embrace just as Mystery regained control. Mystery fought against John's embrace trying to shove him away from her but his embrace was an iron grip.

"Get off me you Idiot." Mystery's yells were muffled by John's jumpsuit. "We don't want you here. Edward doesn't want you here. You're useless!"

-?-

Mystery pushed John away clenching her fists as she walked past John to pick up her staff. The sound of metal scraping across the stone floor made John cringe. John turned around to see the calm face that belonged to Storm.

"I'm sorry John, but you aren't safe in Arkham City. Hide where nobody can find you but not the sewers, they aren't safe either. I'm sorry John but I have to stay with The Riddler."

* * *

**Hi Starlight999 here yes it switches between the personalities a lot but i wanted Mystery to start taking over Storm a bit more than just appearing occupationally.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

One lone tear fell as Storm turned around; her heart ached but only for a moment. Only until he spoke.

"Happy birthday Storm. Sweet sixteen at last."

It was a painful sentence for her to hear. But her heart had started freezing from the anger and pain she felt. The door slammed closed as John left, the real Storm would have cried but Storm Connors as John knew her no longer existed. The Storm Connors that existed now was a mystery, The Riddler's Mystery.

-?-

Storm sighed as she closed the door quietly behind her. She could hear The Riddler talking but the replying voice was not the Batman's, it belonged to Hugo Strange.

"How dare you enter my office?" Hugo said with alarm.

"Oh, i'm not in your office. And please don't try and insult me by trying to trace this broadcast. You will fail."

"I take it that i am talking to Mister Edward Nigma?" Hugo asked with certainty that he was right.

"Do you know any other inmate in your twisted little penitentiary who is as ingenious to arrange this little chat?" The Riddler questioned with a small smile that Storm could see reflecting in the computer screen. Storm had kept her footsteps quiet as she crossed the floor keeping out of the way of the hostages as the men talked.

"Narcissism. A compulsive desire to prove his intellect, and a predilection for riddles." Hugo stated loudly but his voice was magnified by the speakers.

"You've read my file." The Riddler replied in an upbeat tone with the same smile as earlier. Storm had finally reached the steps.

"Of course." Hugo replied bluntly. The steps creaked under Storm's weight.

"Good, then let's get started. How do you attempt to understand what is going on in Arkham city when all the answers are strange?" The Riddler finished with a cold emphasis on strange. The Riddler sighed the moment he ended the broadcast. Storm had been sat on the top step waiting for The Riddler to finish but she had zoned out, not realising what was going on.

"Mystery?" The Riddler asked snapping her back to reality. She looked around tears stained her tired face. The Riddler sat down on the rotten step next to her; Storm rested her head on his right shoulder as he automatically put his right arm around her. Storm whimpered but did not cry; she slipped her hand into the inside pocket of her blazer hoping for a sweet or chewing gum but he hand tighten around a folded piece of paper.

-?-

Storm pulled it out of her pocket roughly hoping it was something her parents had given her. She unfolded the paper to reveal a drawing of The Riddler. An urge to crumple the paper into oblivion took over her but just as the paper started to crumple in her hand The Riddler spoke.

"What's that?" He asked calmly as he pointed at the crumpled paper. Storm handed it to him as she sat up straight; trying to hide the blushing with her hair.

"Before you look at it i need to explain a few things. I was a sort of fan of yours but mainly of your puzzles, i loved trying to solve them. Finally i drew that the day before i was incarcerated at Arkham."

The Riddler flattened the paper on his hand to reveal the drawing. He held the edges of the paper delicately as he studied the image of him in the green suit he regularly wore twirling the staff he had given to Storm.

"Wow, Mystery this is amazing. Did you think of drawing to earn money?" He asked with a genuine smile. Storm shook her head in reply. Storm looked straight at the door the other side of the room her current focus on stopping the scream of anger welling up inside her from surfacing as her flashback played in her mind.

"Mystery?" The Riddler asked with slight concern just as she let out an ear piercing scream. Storm's hands gripped her head as she dug her nails into her scalp. The scream stopped after a few seconds but Storm continued to dig her nails into her head to rid herself of the memory.

* * *

"Give them back, they're mine!" Storm yelled as she ran through the corridor after the teen who had stolen her was bounding along behind them thinking they were playing.

"Give them back now" Storm continued as she jumped down the last few steps to catch up with him. The pair had just reached recreation room when Storm grabbed the scruff of his jacket just as he threw the posters into the air. The children crowded around picking the posters off the floor to look at them; however the boy, Storm had just caught, gave her a smug smile. Storm's built up anger was released; hate that had filled her mind from years ago was the flame.

Her fist came into contact with his nose letting out a loud crack then he stumbled backwards. His hand went to his nose to wipe away the gushing blood; at the sight of his own blood he balled his fist stained with blood. He aimed for her face but the punch was sloppy and easily avoided; his arm went past her and Storm grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back then she forced him to the floor. Storm held him to the floor digging her knee into his lower back.

"Don't touch anything of mine got it." Storm demanded and the boy nodded before she turned to the others. "That goes for everyone, give them back." everybody handed Storm her posters back and she walked away feeling proud for once in her life for standing up for herself. Crystal plodded along behind her happily. Storm trudged back to her new room her anger easing the more steps she took. She clutched the posters to her chest clinging onto them as if her life depended on it. Storm could feel the adrenalin rush through her blood vessals lile speeding race cars fighting for first place.

* * *

From that day on the anger within Storm would only grow.

* * *

**Hi Starlight999 here, hope you liked her second personality's first appearance. 3rd update this month yay. If there is any typeos in the chapter it is because it was written on my phone. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Storm stayed in a crouch position throughout the flashback wishing the memories would stop. Storm was snapped back to reality when The Riddler placed his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Mystery, are you okay?" He asked holding out his free hand to help her back to her feet. Storm accepted his offer, gripping the staff tightly with her right hand.

" I'm pushing everyone away Edward, i don't want her to control me." Storm sighed. The Riddler went to speak but the computer beeped drawing his attention away from Storm. It was the Batman. Storm followed The Riddler up the rotten steps, the camera flashed into life the moment he stood in front of it. Storm sat down on the floor finally having time to think about what John had said earlier.

"Happy birthday Storm. Sweet sixteen at last."

Storm realised it must have gone midnight it was February the 10th, her birthday. She had thought so little about her birthday and Christmas that the dates had become nothing to her. Storm's thoughts had been snapped away when The Riddler slammed his hand down onto the table.

"He did it again how is that possible!" He yelled in anger, Storm jumped to her feet in shock dropping the staff as she stood up. The Riddler's face was conflicted but anger was the main emotion. The grip on his staff tightened as if he wanted to crush the cold metal into the size of an atom.

-?-

Fear flooded The Riddler's face but his concern was not for himself but for Storm.

"He'll be coming here next. I need you to rig the door with the remaining bombs and hide in the area. You may need this." The Riddler said as he handed her back the flip knife that he had kept in his pocket. Storm did not look at the blood that formed a crust on the cool metal but she slipped it into the pocket with the hole in it. The knife fell straight out of the hole and clattered to the floor, Storm tutted picking up the knife from the floor finally noticing the blood, she flicked open the blade to reveal more blood staining it.

"Edward, this blood wasn't on here earlier. Whose blood is it?" Storm demanded as she studied the rust coloured flakes on the handle and blade.

"It's John's blood" The Riddler sighed. "He attacked me, I instinctively picked it up to protect myself. The blade caught his diaphragm he won't live much longer. I'm sorry." The Riddler continued with a lie. Storm dropped the knife onto the floor, the main blade lodging itself into the rotten grain of the wood; as the knife fell Storm had tried to catch it. The blade had sliced through the warm flesh on the edge on the edge of her hand. The blood trickled from the fresh wound pooling for a moment in the centre of her palm. Storm shook her hand, the blood splattered Storm's shirt, her leggings and her blazer, staining the fabric red. The Riddler held out a few white packets; each one contained a different item. Storm knew they were to deal with the cut but The Riddler did not have time to deal with her at that time. The packets were shoved roughly into her blazer pocket as she un-wedged the knife from the floor. The remaining bombs sat in a rucksack behind The Riddler waiting. She wiped the remaining blood off her hand using her shirt as a cloth.

"How did you get the bombs here because we didn't bring them?" Storm asked as she carefully put the bag on her back causing the gun tucked into her belt to dig in even more.

"I had somebody deliver them for me about the day we met." The Riddler replied turning back to his computer. Storm nodded as she picked up the staff from the floor; as she turned to leave The Riddler spoke.

"Happy birthday, my dear Mystery"

-?-

Storm smiled as she stepped down the steps, briskly walking across the floor and out the door. The four bombs were the size of milk bottles and attached to brackets that were pre-fitted to the door. A Radio lay at the bottom of the bag with a post-it note from The Riddler asking Storm to let him know when the Batman arrived. Storm slung the bag over her back and bolted through the other door. Storm's leggings tore as she rapidly clambered up the crates; Storm flung her shoes over the fence first before she leaped up grabbing onto the bar hanging over the electrified fence. One slip and she would be dead. Storm hoped the few gymnastics lessons she had as an eight year old would help her now. Slowly Storm started to swing back and fourth and just as she reached the peak of the swing towards the steps she let go. Free falling felt good for Storm the ordeals she had been suffering from over the last two months were gone for the fraction of a second that felt like hours. Storm rolled out of the fall just like she would if she was landing on a crash mat. Her hair had fallen over her face but it no longer bothered her as it had become matted over the course of the night. Storm pulled her heels back on and swiftly ran up the steps trying not to make a sound in-case there was any thugs that belonged to two-face or penguin.

* * *

Storm had been sat near the stairs hidden by the shadows when she saw moment directly opposite her. A boy lying under a pile of litter near the entrance to the iceberg lounge. His orange jumpsuit was viable but was caked in fresh blood as if he had been attacked. The litter rose and fell in an unregulated pattern as if the poor lad could not breath properly. Suddenly it came to her. John. He had been stabbed which had torn trough his diaphragm, this would have caused his breathing to be irregular. Storm broke her cover running across the tarmac until she reached the center when she was spotted. Two of Two-face's thugs had spotted her, the more muscular man was carrying a metal pipe and the thinner man was holding a knife. Every she had that showed she was under the Riddler's protection was left in the shadows with the bag and radio. All she had was a knife and a hand gun.

* * *

**Hi Starlight999 here, Arkham Knight came out today. YES! hope you like this chapter only around three left in this story but i will write a sequel. please reveiw and read on. Edit: i changed the date of Storm's birthday as i found out that Arkham Knight takes place in October on halloween 9 months after City.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Storm froze at their voices like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Her right hand slowly disappeared behind her back reaching the cool metal of the gun. Her finger clamped themselves around the gun her forefinger resting on the trigger. The thugs walked over their faces hidden by the masks that imitated their boss but their eyes were hungry for a fight. Storm looked down at her left hand; which had been stitch up by herself whilst she had been waiting and now wrapped in an ivory white bandage. Storm's eyes darted from the bandage to the thugs for one final time before she drew the gun. Bang, the gun had been fired killing the muscular man holding the pipe. He dropped to the floor. His crimson blood bulged as is steadily flowed out of the wound in his chest; it soaked into the fabric of the burned jumpsuit spreading like a ripple on water. Storm went to fire the gun again but the gun jammed. The thug with the knife kept coming. Storm threw the gun down the steps and pulled out the blood crusted knife. He came closer with each step even when she tried to step away from the man but her back hit the stone wall that overlooked the stairs trapping her.

"I need to fight and win i live but if i lose i die. If i don't fight i can't win." Storm muttered under her breath her grip slowly tightened around the handle. The thug had moved into Storm's striking range, one swift movement he could be dead.

"Who put a cute thing like you in here?" The thug asked as he traced Storm's jaw with the tip of the blade. He stepped closer so Storm could feel the heat of his body. Saliva built up in her mouth threatening to choke her; however instead of swallowing it Storm spat it into the thug's face. He stumbled back dragging the knife, which had been by Storm's ear, across her face cutting deeply into her flesh. The cut extended from her left ear lobe across her olive cheek and stopped just below the edge of the left nostril. Blood trickled down her face seeping through her cracked red lips. Her blood tasted of metal and was warmer than a summer day; it lingered on her tongue for a few moments before she spat it onto the cold floor.

-?-

The thug was getting back to his feet as he spoke.

"You stupid brat." He yelled. Storm walked steadily forward as he clambered to his feet, his knife was now coated in Storm's blood. She took her knife in her right hand flicking the blade out as her raised up so it was inline with his heart.

"I'm insane and a criminal. That was the fifth person i have killed in the last two weeks. What did you expect A frightened teen that had lost her way. No we were able to kill people twice our age." Storm coldly expressed as she completely gave into the hate inside her looking into his eyes with her wild brown eyes. The thug took the opportunity to punch Storm with the knife in his hand. His right fist came in contact with the bridge of Storm's nose; the tip of the blade dug deep into the skin near the place where her hair began. He rapidly dragged the knife diagonally across her face not caring if it took out an eye or not. Storm screamed out in agony as the knife narrowly missed her eye by millimetres but sliced through the soft skin of her lower eyelid; the blade stopped in the centre of her right cheek but it wasn't stopped intentionally. The thug had been pulled away from her by none other than the Batman; a quick punch from the dark knight and he was down. The dark figure turned to her his blue eyes captured Storm in a powerful glare. Storm felt incredibly small and insufficient bein in the presence of him.

"Where's Nigma?" the Batman growled impatiently as he walked towards Storm.

"I won't tell you where he is because i don't know." Storm yelled back with hate and anger as she raise her knife to him. The Batman gripped her wrist tightening until she dropped the knife; the blade bent as it hit the stone floor making it usless. "I still don't know."

"i know you know, Storm Connors. He was the only person you freely talked to in Arkham and i have seen you with his old staff, he would never give them away unless he truely cared. Further more The Riddler was the only person who you would feel safe around, i have seen the security tapes of you in the recreation room, you would stiffen every time somebody else would talk to you. Now tell me, where is Nigma?" The Batman yelled at her.

"I won't tell you, I'll never tell you. And don't call me Storm only Edward can call me that now to you I'm Mystery." Mystery yelled back at him. Mystery scrambled to her feet so she could get to the radio before the Batman. Her numb hands had barly grasped when she yelled into it.

"He's here!"

When Mysyery turned around Batman had disappeared. Mystery looked up to the stars hoping The Riddler would be okay. The odds of beating the Batman were slim even on a good day but today was a bad day.

-?-

A sudden gust of winter wind made Mystery shudder. Her torn bloodied jacket did little to defend against the bitter wind even so Mystery wrapped the remainder around her. Mystery's eyelids felt heavy for the first time that night but she knew she could not sleep; her eyes locked onto the orange jumpsuit opposite her. The pile of litter ontop of it still rose and fell in an irregular pattern. John was still alive.

* * *

**Hi Starlight999. Storm had finnally accepted herself as Mystery so she will be called Mystery from now on and will only answer to Storm if Edward is speaking. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Mystery pulled the litter from John's body; his blood stained majority of his jumpsuit and crusted his brown hair. Mystery gasped barely pretending holding back tears that would have never fallen down her face in the first place. John smiled weakly at her.

"Don't… worry… Storm… in… death… my… love… will… last… forever… flower." John trailed his breath becoming ragged and barely filled his lungs. He raised a bloodied hand to her head running his fingers across her scalp before resting them on the back of her head tangled in the brown matt of hair. Weakly he pulled her down into one final kiss; the feeling of peace flooded his body. John's kiss was his final act as his breath exited his lungs for the final time he felt at peace with everything in the world. John's eyes glassed over but remained open and as the muscles in his neck relaxed his head tipped back making stare up at the stars. Rage built up in Mystery's heart just like it did when her parents died. John's death was the third death of someone she cared; she was like a cancer that would kill everybody she would care about if they got too close. A scream rose up in Mystery's throat too large to contain. Her cry of anger echoed off the walls and out into the open air of Arkham City. Mystery did not want to return to The Riddler in the state she was in; her heart was torn in half, her mind was in so many place at once and the cuts on her face stung like hell.

"A small walk will clear my mind" Storm thought to her as she looked to the floor noticing the locket in John's cold dead hand she picked it up and tucked it into her bra. The words she had said to him earlier echoed through her mind.

"Remember who I once was and who I wish I still was."

Mystery no longer wished she was who she once was. She had finally accepted the person who she had become and she never wanted to go back.

-?-

Mystery dragged her feet across the snow dusted floor as she walked away from John's body and to the main street. Her mind was slowly emptying as the first missile struck the Ice Burg lounge. Then a second. Then a third. The missiles rained down mercilessly and with an unrelenting force. Fires broke out across the city as more and more targets were hit. Mystery ran for cover but tripped over and uneven stone sending her flying across the floor. Her leggings and skirt were torn to shreds as she slid over the rough ground; when no fabric remained the stone stripped her thigh of the skin as well. Blood gushed from the remaining skin as Mystery tried to stand but her leg was too weak to take her weight so she collapsed to the floor again. Mystery had fallen around tem metres from the stairs all she had to do was drag her weight down the steps and hope the street above did not collapse in on her. Mystery never made it to the stairs as the last missile that struck the Ice burg lounge caused debris to fly out. One jaw breaker sized lump of stone hit Mystery in the back of her head knocking her out cold.

* * *

The missile barrage had stopped an hour ago but the fires still burnt sending acidic smoke into the air. Police swarmed the streets arresting anyone who put up a fight or helping the wounded into ambulances to get them to hospital. A female officer came over to Mystery hoping the teen was still alive. The woman's fingers searched for a pulse on Mystery's neck, a small smile adorned her face as she found a pulse.

"This one's still alive." She yelled beckoning two more officer's over. The older male lifted Mystery carrying her exactly as Batman had done with the Joker's corps but taking care to support her head. Mystery stirred but did not regain full consciousness.

"Eddie, what's happening?" She stuttered.

"It is okay miss you're safe now." The police officer carrying her replied.

"The Riddler's in trouble." Mystery continued not know what was going on she pointed roughly in the direction of the stairs. The Female followed Mystery directions and cautiously walked down the stairs with several other police officer following. Mystery was carried into the back of an ambulance; the police officer carefully placed her on the gurney as if she was a sleeping baby. Her hands were cuffed to the rails in the event she regained consciousness. The doors slammed close and the ambulance pulled away from where it was parked heading for Gotham General.

-?-

Noised echoed through Mystery's ears but did not register. All she could see was the images of John's final moments; the final moment s she spent with her parents and Edwards last words to her.

"Happy birthday, my dear Mystery."

* * *

** Hi Starlight999 here hope you all liked this story this was the final chapter but dont fret i am starting on the sequel immediately.**


End file.
